


Кровь завета

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Anime [1]
Category: Hakushaku to Yousei | Earl and Fairy
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bloodplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Капля крови келпи, переданная Лидией, исцелила Эдгара от яда, но теперь в его жилах полыхает лихорадка иного рода…(Написано для ячейки «Игры с кровью» моей карты Kink Bingo)





	Кровь завета

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wlana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlana/gifts).
  * A translation of [Thicker than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116078) by [tsutsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji). 



> Примечание автора
> 
> Эта история возникла из ниоткуда. Прикидывая, какие пейринги подошли бы для такого кинка, как игры с кровью, я случайно вспомнил(а), что келпи едят людей – за исключением печени. Но кто бы мог подумать, что я напишу по этому пейрингу! wtf brain? Опять?! И да, название снова до ужаса банальное. Извините.  
>  
> 
> Примечание переводчика
> 
> Оригинальное название произведения – Thicker than Water (дословно – «Гуще воды») представляет собой отсылку к английской пословице The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb («Кровь завета гуще воды в утробе матери»).  
> Речь в ней идет о так называемом «завете крови» – древнем ритуале для заключения соглашения, союза. Участники такого действа надрезали ладони и смешивали кровь в кубке, после чего выпивали эту смесь или выливали в огонь. «Завет крови» считался нерушимым, он связывал людей до самой смерти и означал, что друг другу они будут преданы больше, чем единокровным братьям.  
> Впоследствии выражение «кровь завета» стало означать и связь между товарищами по оружию, которые вместе проливали кровь на полях сражений. А еще позднее эта пословица трансформировалась в другую, прямо противоположную – Blood is thicker than water («Кровь не водица»), которая, наоборот, ставит родственные связи выше дружеских.
> 
> Бета-editing этой работы выполнила wlana, которой я и посвящаю этот свой первый перевод в сфере фанфикшна.  
> Выражаю глубокую благодарность юзеру begemoth с того же сайта fanfics.me, также принимавшему активное участие в работе над текстом.

Даже через несколько недель после того, как Эдгар исцелился от раны, нанесенной отравленным клинком, его бессонница не отступила: он продолжал просыпаться среди ночи от невнятных снов-грез и лежал до утра, охваченный непонятной истомой и странными чувственными желаниями. Не по отношению к Лидии, нет, хотя Эдгар по-прежнему хотел ее, иногда даже слишком. Однако в ее присутствии он, к своему удивлению, испытывал лишь восхищение – и не более.

Новые желания Эдгара было другими – темными, странными… Совсем как то, что поселилось в нем со времен «дрессировок» у Принца. Разве что ужаса такого не вызывало.

В одну из этих ночей Эдгару стало совсем невмоготу. Он скинул с себя простыню, которая словно душила его, встал, подошел к окну и раздвинул портьеры. Распахнул створки, впуская в комнату свежий ночной воздух. Его кожа тут же отреагировала: даже легчайшего дуновения ветерка оказалось достаточно, чтобы она покрылась мурашками – настолько чувствительной она стала. Эдгар глубоко вдохнул чистый, бодрящий аромат трав, влажных от росы, а потом, облокотившись на подоконник, высунулся из окна, навстречу ночной прохладе, и обвел взглядом сад перед домом. Его внимание привлекли блики лунного света в фонтане, почти скрытом за дальним углом особняка. Даже на расстоянии Эдгар слышал плеск воды; в воздухе приятно пахло свежестью.

Несмотря на то, что ночь была прохладной, Эдгар почему-то не вспомнил ни о халате, ни даже о тапочках: прежде чем осознать, что делает, он очутился снаружи, босиком на мокрой траве. Так он и бродил по саду, иногда запрокидывая голову, чтобы взглянуть на звезды и четвертушку луны, висящую низко над землей. Вода в фонтане мерцала, как ртуть. Над головой черными великанами нависали растущие по краям лужайки деревья. Их листья тихо шелестели, хотя было безветренно, и казалось, что в ветвях копошатся какие-то невидимые существа.

Тщательно ухоженный, аккуратный сад в ночной тьме был похож на дикий и причудливый лес. Эдгар даже подумал, что здесь вполне могут водиться фэйри, и ему страшно захотелось увидеть их.

И вдруг у него мурашки пробежали по коже – желание, похоже, исполнялось на глазах. Пусть не фэйри, какими он их себе представлял, но все же сверхъестественное существо, сначала казавшееся лишь темной тенью за струями фонтана, появилось перед ним из воды. Черная фигура, которая на миг приняла облик лошади, а затем оформилась в силуэт человека.

Эдгар сощурился и сжал кулаки – в лучах отраженного лунного света стоял Кейн. Странное состояние, в котором Эдгар находился последнее время, заставило его отдать Рэйвену приказ охранять Лидию по ночам, так что он знал, что она теперь, по крайней мере, надежно защищена от Кейна. Да и кольцо с лунным камнем должно было оберегать ее, даже если она по-прежнему отказывалась носить его. Но Лидии здесь не было, и Кейн должен был это знать.

Келпи улыбнулся и тряхнул головой, отбрасывая упавшие на глаза темные пряди спутанной гривы волос. Глубокие, холодные, жутковато-черные глаза… Эдгар помнил, что взгляд келпи способен зачаровывать смертных, но был уверен, что ему бояться нечего. Он был пленен и очарован еще до того, как впервые увидел Кейна. И уж тем более до того, как понял, кем тот является на самом деле и насколько опасным соперником может стать для него в борьбе за сердце Лидии. Так что теперь он видел перед собой лишь диковато-красивого темноволосого мужчину, представляющего собой разительный контраст с ним, Эдгаром – блондином с утонченными чертами лица и изысканными манерами. И Эдгар был рад, что они соперники и ненавидят друг друга. Иначе игнорировать притягательность Кейна было бы намного сложнее.

Он знал, что до него самого Кейну не было никакого дела, и был уверен, что тот помог Лидии вылечить его только ради того, чтобы в очередной раз попытаться завоевать ее благосклонность. Эдгар без труда разгадал этот прием. Но сейчас, когда Кейн сделал шаг ему навстречу, Эдгар почувствовал, как его вены снова защипало от горячей крови, почти как тогда, во время недавней лихорадки, которую удалось унять лишь с помощью очищающей магии келпи.

Запястье – там, где пульс бился совсем близко под кожей – уже пекло так, словно к нему приложили кусок льда. Не дожидаясь реакции Кейна, Эдгар сам протянул ему руку. Нечеловеческие черные глаза на секунду глянули ему в лицо. Затем келпи взял его за запястье и стал рассматривать то место, которого коснулись губы Лидии, даруя Эдгару целительную магию крови келпи.

\- Плохо дело… – низкий голос Кейна прозвучал непривычно мягко. – Я думал, кровь, переданная через Лидию, подействует лучше. Видимо, ей все-таки надо было передать ее тебе напрямую, изо рта в рот, как я и предлагал.

Эдгар вздрогнул. Голос Кейна, холодный и теплый одновременно, стекал по его коже, как роса от ночного ветра. Он хотел было вырвать руку, но не смог заставить себя это сделать.     

\- Что за чары ты на меня навел? – спросил он с подозрением.

\- Это не чары. И я тебя не околдовывал, – Келпи вздохнул и, не отпуская руку Эдгара, сделал еще шаг. Теперь он стоял почти вплотную, и Эдгар отчетливо видел его странные белые зрачки, чувствовал запах воды, идущий от его кожи. – Я думал, это ты меня околдовал. Потому и не хотел делиться кровью – даже ради спасения твоей жизни. Но я не могу этому больше сопротивляться…

\- Сопротивляться?.. – начал было Эдгар и умолк. Кажется, он и сам уже знал ответ. Но страшно ему не было. Даже когда лицо Кейна оказалось так близко, что Эдгар почувствовал его прохладное, пахнущее лесным ручьем, дыхание.

\- Твоя кровь зовет меня, – прошептал Келпи. И от его низкого голоса по позвоночнику Эдгара пробежала дрожь. – Я хотел попробовать тебя с тех самых пор, как впервые увидел. И сейчас я это сделаю.

Эдгар издал короткий стон. Он, наконец, понял, насколько сильно его влечет к Кейну, и не видел смысла противиться своей природе. Его уже даже не волновало, что келпи едят людей и что слова Кейна, возможно, следовало понимать буквально. Нет, на сей раз Эдгар был почти уверен: эти слова означали нечто иное, нежели обычные угрозы Кейна съесть своего соперника.

Кровь стучала в венах; он ощущал, как она мчится по его конечностям. Проникшая в него магия крови келпи лишь высвободила желание, которое давно уже тлело внутри. Эдгар первым прижался губами к губам Кейна, притянув его к себе за рубашку на груди и заставив слегка наклониться.

Кейн что-то удивленно промычал, но на поцелуй ответил сразу. Он целовался грубо, жадно, глубоко проникая в рот Эдгара языком, и тот, издав еще один стон, стал его посасывать, пробуя на вкус магию, которая выжгла яд из его крови.

Выпустив запястье Эдгара, Кейн, более крепкий и высокий, обхватил его обеими руками, прижав к своей широченной груди. У Эдгара перехватило дыхание от грубого поцелуя и нечеловечески сильных объятий, но вместе с тем он испытал некоторое облегчение, ощутив, как в его бедро упирается чужая возбужденная плоть. Он боялся, что для этого келпи может оказаться недостаточно человеком.

Каким-то образом Эдгар умудрился залезть рукой под распахнутую рубашку Кейна – и с силой провел пальцами по его мускулистой груди, стремясь хоть немного расцарапать ее своими ухоженными ногтями. Кейн тихо усмехнулся и еще сильнее сжал его в своих объятьях. А через мгновение грубо оттянул Эдгара от себя за волосы на затылке, прекращая поцелуй и давая Эдгару отдышаться.

Взгляд темных глаз с вихреобразными зрачками остановился на Эдгаре. И хотя уголки широкого рта Кейна слегка дрогнули в улыбке, его глаза по-прежнему были холодны и непроницаемы, как беззвездное небо или дно колодца.

\- Интересно, я сильно об этом пожалею? – пробормотал Эдгар, когда в голове у него на секунду прояснилось – не настолько, впрочем, чтобы прекратить происходящее.

\- Не могу ничего сказать, смертный, – произнес Кейн. – Я никогда не испытывал сожаления.

Он прикусил губу Эдгара – сначала сжал ее легонько зубами, а потом вдруг прокусил до крови. Боль жалом вонзилась в Эдгара, хотя он был готов к этому, и, промчавшись по его крови, эхом отдалась в паху. Он почувствовал, как горяч язык Кейна, когда тот со вздохом наслаждения прошелся по его прокушенной губе. Затем Кейн вновь оттянул назад голову Эдгара. Склонившись, приник к его горлу и провел языком по линии пульса вниз, до самой ключицы. Попутно он то и дело прикусывал его кожу – уже не так сильно, не до крови, однако Эдгара не покидало пугающее, жуткое ощущение, что келпи осторожничает не из заботы о нем, Эдгаре, а лишь желая растянуть удовольствие.

Кейн вдруг с силой впился в нежную кожу у основания шеи Эдгара, рядом с точкой пульса. И на сей раз Эдгар, у которого не было ни малейшего шанса отстраниться, не смог удержаться от вскрика – острые зубы келпи прорвали его кожу.

Все это время Эдгар, сам того не замечая, продолжал царапать обнаженную грудь Кейна и делал бы это и дальше, если бы тот вдруг не притиснул его руку к своей груди. Острые ногти Кейна прошлись по этим легким царапинам, а сам он, со свистом втянув воздух, впился губами в ключицу Эдгара. А потом оставил еще один порез у себя на груди, как раз под первым, и прижал руку Эдгара к этим порезам, которые оказались неожиданно глубокими. Сочащаяся из них кровь была такой холодной, что обжигала пальцы, словно ледяная родниковая вода.

И тут он вдруг почувствовал, что в него медленно входит теплый, влажный палец Кейна. Эдгар замер – он слишком хорошо помнил об острых ногтях келпи, которые так легко наносили глубочайшие порезы. Но когда Кейн, секунду выждав, ввел второй палец, Эдгар дернулся и, не сдержавшись, издал скулящий звук.

Кейн наклонился к нему.

\- Тела смертных такие хрупкие… – шепнул он и лизнул где-то за мочкой, чем вновь заставил Эдгара вздрогнуть, но уже не от страха. – И такие теплые…

Длинные крупные пальцы келпи двигались, проникая все глубже, и внезапно их прикосновение вызвало волну наслаждения, сотрясшую Эдгара. Ощущение показалось особенно ярким оттого, что он ожидал боли. Кейн прикусил ухо Эдгара, вновь заставив того содрогнуться в сладком спазме, а затем с легким смешком убрал пальцы и ввел вместо них нечто более твердое, более крупное и приносящее намного больше удовольствия.

Эдгар вновь почти отключился от сильного наплыва чувств. Больно, однако, не было. Слегка привыкнув к ощущению Кейна внутри, он начал двигаться – и Кейн тоже. Ладони и колени Эдгара скользили по мокрой траве, порезы и укусы на коже горели огнем. Кейн потянулся к нему за новым поцелуем. Капли воды с его волос упали на щеку Эдгара.

Через некоторое время, отдышавшись, Эдгар приподнялся и оглядел себя: мокрый, в зеленых травяных разводах, с полосами царапин на бледной коже… Кейн тоже был весь измазан в крови – то ли Эдгара, то своей собственной. Глаза Кейна – две черных льдинки – задержались на Эдгаре.

\- Полегчало, правда? – произнес келпи уже в своей обычной манере, будто это не они несколько минут назад рухнули на траву после оргазма.

\- Что? – переспросил Эдгар, которого задела такая неожиданная смена тона. Но он не мог не признать, что по сути Кейн прав: мучительная истома осталась в прошлом, чего, к сожалению, нельзя было сказать о Кейне, который все так же был дьявольски красив.

\- Да, вроде бы, – кивнул Эдгар, и пряди мокрых волос упали ему на лоб.

Кейн тоже кивнул, а потом провел пальцем по его губе и произнес:

\- Это ненадолго…

Когда Кейн поднялся и стал собирать свою мокрую одежду, Эдгар невольно залюбовался плавной грациозностью его движений. Сам же Эдгар, усевшись на траве и оглянувшись по сторонам, обнаружил, что не в силах подняться на ноги. Луна скрылась за деревьями, и все вокруг утратило краски, погрузившись во мрак. Его – липкого, скользкого, перемазанного кровью – бил озноб. Путь назад, в спальню, казался бесконечно длинным. Вздохнув, Эдгар попробовал было встать.

\- А ну-ка! – Кейн подхватил его на руки так же легко, как только что подбирал их разбросанную по лужайке одежду.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Эдгар изумленно уставился на него, слишком ошеломленный для того, чтобы сопротивляться.

\- Тащу тебя, разве не видишь? – ответил Кейн.

\- Куда? На дно речное?! – задохнулся от внезапного страха Эдгар, разом вспомнив все предания о повадках келпи.

Кейн рассмеялся.

\- Нет, конечно! Ты же не верхом на мне едешь[1]… Я просто возвращаю тебя обратно в постельку, смертный.

Минуту спустя, когда Кейн доставил его в спальню, Эдгар каким-то загадочным образом оказался уже чисто вымыт и почти насухо вытерт. Все порезы на его теле стремительно затягивались, а синяки бледнели буквально на глазах. Действительно, если уж магия келпи способна исцелять от яда, что ей какие-то ушибы и царапины? От прикосновений Кейна кожа все еще покалывала, словно там, под ней, переливалась магия фэйри.

На прощание Кейн смерил Эдгара своим обычным наглым взглядом и ухмыльнулся. Эдгар ухмыльнулся в ответ – вызов был принят.

Развернувшись и откинув волосы со лба, Кейн растворился во мраке ночи, предоставив Эдгару самому добираться до кровати, чтобы, наконец, нормально выспаться – впервые за долгое время.

 

[1] Согласно легендам, келпи в облике коней утаскивают людей в пучину, когда те доверчиво садятся на них верхом. (Примечание переводчика).


End file.
